


It's all fun and games...

by Elit3



Series: Theo deserve happiness and Scott will make him happy. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Liam, Mason, Corey and Hayden decide to play a joke on Theo. The joke doesn't have the expected consequences but Scott is there to save the day.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Theo deserve happiness and Scott will make him happy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It's all fun and games...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here come a new fanfiction about Sceo. I really tried to be careful on the time that i used for the story which is the past. I apologize ahead if i messed up with the time of the conjugations at some moments but write a fanfiction between midnight and 2 am is maybe not the best idea. Anyway, i wish you a good read.

A cold wind arrived in Beacon Hills, the month of October was over and the month of November was coming but the pack didn't care much about the weather - except the humans of the pack obviously. However, nothing could spoil the good mood that prevailed over the city especially for supernatural teenagers. The younger ones were relieved to see the older ones of their groups coming back for the holidays and the older ones were happy to find themselves like the old days. The most of the vacation was that no supernatural threat had returned in the town since Scott Mccall's pack managed to beat Monroe and her fanatic's group. 

The course of their lives had resumed quietly after that, the older ones had returned to university and even Scott had finally left. It had been hard to leave for him, not only to leave the responsibility of protecting the city to Liam but also to leave Theo behind. 

After his suicide attempt, the chimera had remained with the Mccalls to Melissa's great frustration at having a new teenage werewolf at home. Before leaving the alpha had made sure that Theo would not make another attempt with keeping his boyfriend busy: the chimera had to finish his last year in high school and work with Deaton in the veterinary office. Moreover, he had instructed his mother, Chris and Liam, to watch discreetly over him - not that he had to ask for because the youngests of the pack had attached themselves strongly to Theo. Then Derek strangely took the chimera under his wing, he had decided to stay in Beacon Hills so that Scott could continue his life, when Theo needed someone to talk to about what the Dread doctors had done to him and his time in hell, he was always going to talk about it with Derek who never judged him. Scott was grateful that it was Derek who helped Theo and not Peter. But talking about it helped enormously the chimera who had fewer and fewer nightmares and learned to understand that he was no longer alone. Despite this, from time to time a trigger can make him having have nightmares or even panic attacks. In those moments only Scott could help him - or maybe Derek from time to time - because Scott was his anchor and he was Scott's.

The problem is that not everyone in the pack knows about Theo and his triggers. Some suspect Theo's suicide attempt -especially Stiles who surprised them the next morning with Scott holding Theo against his chest, but the hyper-active teenager didn't mention what happened that night because he had seen the red mark on the chimera's neck, that doesn't mean he likes Theo or the fact that his best friend is dating him - although neither Theo or Scott had never mentioned what happened. The only ones to know are the alpha and Derek, they know the experiences that doctors have done on him when he was a child or that Tara had ripped his heart off over and over again. Of course the pack is aware that some subjects are sensitive to the chimera and that it is better not to talk about it, especially when they can see his lips pinch and his tense back. But once again, they don't know everything and that's how a little joke turns into something more, something worse.

The idea of the joke or more specifically the prank came out from nowhere. Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey were studying at Mason's, Theo was not with them because Scott was finally home and he rather stayed with him than studied with them. It's Liam and Mason who first started the whole idea by remembering what types of jokes they were doing in halloween and then they kept by imagining what they could do this year, Corey and Hayley followed them in their thoughts. Once they had the idea of transforming one of their house into a haunted manor, they only needed a "victim". The four are way too scared of Lydia and Derek to even think about play a joke on them, so the two were quickly rejected, Scott is their alpha so no they can't do it on him, Malia can hurt them if they try on her, they also can't do it on one of the adult -they like their head attached to their body- and there is this guy -Isaac- who come back from France with Malia but they don't know him enough to prank him -even if Liam really want to do it after that Stiles had said that Isaac is Scott's first beta. In the end they succed to narrowed down the list with two names: Stiles and Theo. Even if they both have an immunity: Stiles is dating Lydia and Theo is with Scott, they loved to charrier him by saying that he is the mama of the group. In the pros for doing it on Stiles is that the human can be frighten by a haunted manor but in the cons is that they have to bring him into the prank without arouse suspicion. For Theo is that it would show that Theo is fully integred in the Pack but Corey added that the chimera can be as deadly as Malia and as scarry as Lydia or Derek. But they finally scribbled on the sheet the name of Stiles and choosed Theo since they are closer to him. 

Before Halloween's day, the four teenagers maked sure to had everything ready: fake spider's webs with the fake spiders, a steel medical table, a scarecrow, ropes, a smoke's machine, a machine who will say the name of Theo, a dummy and blood, a lot of blood. 

They hurried during the halloween's day to prepare all of the house to make it the creepiest as possible. Liam, Mason, Corey and Hayden maked sure to had everything set up for 5 pm since they all had to met at Derek's at 6 pm. They let the outside of house untouched for let the element of surpris. The inside of the house however look like the frame of an horror movie. All was set, when Theo will arrive, a lady's voice will call his name, there will be smoke and the light will be off, the hospital's table in steel -borrow by Liam thanks to his father, will be in the middle of the living room with the dummy on it and blood everywhere -on the table, the dummy and the floor. Then the voice will direct Theo towards the stairs where Liam and Hayden will make the scarecrow fall which will have the neck attach to the ropes, pretending it is hanged. They thought that it will be scarry enough and didn't added anything else. 

The teenagers were ready to spend a good night full of laugh. 

The first thing they didn't expected, was that Theo had not came alone after he received a text from Liam asking for his help. He arrived with Scott, on the alpha's motorbike but thankfully Scott had rathered stay outside on his bike, waiting for Theo while being on the phone with Stiles. The second thing they didn't expected was the fear they could smell when Theo first came in and when he yelled the name of Liam in the house. It's was not normal, they knew the chimera and they knew he could took it but what it the missed something? Something important? Instead to laugh at them when he heard his name being called by the creepy voice, the beats of his heart increased and they heard him asked: "Tara...?" with a little voice. Then his breathing came out faster and faster while being uneven when he saw the table with the blood and he was whispering: "no...no...no, this is not real". At this point Theo was yelling Liam's name and he even tried to called Scott who didn't heard him. The beta didn't wanted to carried on the prank, not after seeing how Theo was reacting toward it, Mason and Correy who were hiding not far away, they didn't wanted to continue either. But Hayden wanted to see Theo frighten, wanted to see how he will feel after this, to understand how she felt. She wanted him back to hell and if she can't do that then she would have her revenge an other way. That why she dropped the scarecrow when Theo was near enough to the stairs. 

The reaction was immediate, Theo walked backwards until his back had came into contact with the nearest wall where he fell to the ground with tears on his cheeks and breathless breathing. The pranksters all understood that their friend had a panic attack and a serious one in addition. Mason and Corey reappeared from where they were hiding, unseen, and Liam barely looked at his girlfriend, before descending the stairs as quickly as possible. When the beta was down the stairs, he saw that the chimera had his arms tightening his knees against his chest and his head was resting on his knees, his sobs were getting louder and louder while his breathing was getting more and more steeper. The chimera was beginning to hyperventilate now, unable to catch its breath. They didn't know what to do, Hayden was at the top of the stairs looking at the damage she had caused, Mason and Corey were also looking at Theo, freezed by the reaction of the first chimera, Liam knelt next to Theo and put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. But it was even worse because Theo fell even more on himself and let out a little cry of pain. They understood why he had screamed in pain when they saw the chimera's right arm turn in all directions making sounds of appalling breaking. Theo was no longer in control and was turning into his coyote shape. His arm was beginning to look more like a paw than anything else. They were overwhelmed by the situation and Liam was about to call his alpha who was outside when the door opened violently and Scott entered with red eyes.

The leader of their pack, did not look in their direction and he growled at Liam to let go his boyfriend's shoulder. They watched him impressed when he sit in front of Theo, his back turned towards them, he whispered soothing words to him, but he never touched the chimera. He whispered to her: "You'll be fine," "It's me, Scott," "You're not out there anymore," "I'll protect you" or "breathe, inside and out, focus on my voice". Scott clearly knew what he was doing and what needed to be done to calm Theo. The process was slow, it took several minutes for Theo's right arm to come back to normal and even more comforting words for the chimera to allow the alpha to touch him, small touched at first and then Scott took squarely Theo on his lap. The alpha positioned her boyfriend so that they were chest against chest, heart against heart. Theo's breathing eventually returned to normal although the sobs continued for a couple of minutes. Finally, the chimera was completely calm, but Scott refused to let go and Theo passed his arms around the older teenager's neck, he removed his head from where it was hidden under his boyfriend's chin, but he kept his gaze fixed on Scott and refused to look elsewhere. The two kissed to comfort each other and Scott even began to sniff Theo's neck to marked him with his smell, the alpha always had done that either to mark his territory or to comfort his companion. Mason dared to break the silence by apologizing to Theo who whispered to him an answer that the human could not hear, however, what he could hear was Scott's voice asking his companion if he wanted to go home or go to Derek's house. Apparently Theo chose to go to Derek's house because Scott told them that he will all see them back there with his alpha eyes, while carrying the chimera in bridal mode, none of them could see Theo's face that kept his head stubbornly against Scott's neck.

In a silent common agreement, they all started to clean the house before to go at Derek's. They all wanted to clean the proof of what they have done this evening because of the shame that they were all feeling, especially Hayden. When everything were clean the four teenagers had got inside Mason's car ready to face the consequences of their actions. No one talked during the ride, the image of Theo having a panic attack with the rustles of bones that broke would not stop coming in their heads. As expected Scott was waiting for them outside the house, Theo wasn't with him, he should be with the others inside the house. Mason started to open his mouth, trying to explain what happened tonight but Scott talked first. 

This is what Scott told them that night: “ You should not have done what you did but i understand that what you did came from a good intention, it was just suppose to be a prank. But you all should have been smarter, i know that you are smarter than that, so you should have realize what you were doing. You knew that the Dread Doctors had maked experiments on Theo so putting a steel table wasn't a good idea and you, in particular Hayden and Liam, knew that his sister is a sensitive subject but yet you put a woman voice who was calling the name of Theo. You implicitly knew it, you knew some of his triggers but you choosed to ignore them. You're all lucky that i was here to calm him down because what would had happene if i wasn't been here? I'm not trying to make all of you feel guilty i can only guess that you're already all feeling that way, all i want to say is don't do something like that again or come talk to me first, okay? Then come inside we were waiting for you. Oh! One last thing, Theo understand and he is not mad against all of you. Just...Just don't mention it or apologize." 

They did what Scott told them and got inside only to saw that the chimera was talking to Lydia. Theo looked as if nothing wrong had happened, he was smiling and laughing with the banshee, even though his eyes were irritated showing that he had cry and his skin was paler than usual. Scott had got sitting near his boyfriend without interrupting the passionate conversation about some scientific stuff, Mason had come closer and had enter into the conversation. After that they mixed with the others and Liam finally met "Scott's first beta" or whatever. No he is not jaleous at all. After a while Derek stopped all of the conversations by putting the first film of the evening: The exorcist. All of the pack took places in the living room ready to watch a lot of horror movies. 

It's only after two other movies -Halloween (1978) and Pet Semetary (the 1989's version)- that all the pack decided to called it a night. In the Hale's manor there were five bedrooms and a master bedrooms. The master bedroom was Derek's, and two bedrooms are occupate by Peter and the other by Malia, since the manor belong to them too. Scott took the third room for himself and Theo who had fall asleep during the third movie, at this moment the chimera was more on Scott than the couch with his head on the alpha's chest, Alpha who carried him to their room without waking him up. The last room got taken by Lydia and Stiles after that Lydia decided it. No one said anything when Malia took Isaac's hand to brought him inside her room -Derek didn't mention anything even if he raised an eyebrow towards his cousin and his old beta. The "puppies" of the group had the chance to have the basement all for themselfs, basement that Derek turned into a huge room with two couchs which can be turned into beds which are really confortables. They all rathered the basement than to suffer from Peter's anger if they tried to sleep in his room even if he is not here.

Liam was almost sleeping with Hayden in his arms when he heared Theo's muffled voice coming from the first floor. The beta didn't wanted to spied them but he wanted to maked sure if his friend was really fine. 

“-Hi, where are we?  
-Hi, sleepy head. At Derek's, he let us sleep here for the night. You fell asleep during the night and missed the dad bringing his son back to life.  
-Shame. Hold on, did you carry me up here?!  
-Yes, except if you have super-power that i'm not aware of. Liam hears as if someone had just crashed into the bed, no doubt Scott who jumped into his bed, then comes the muffled laugh of Theo. Come on, don't bother to blush, you don't have to be ashamed, we're always on each other anyway.  
-I know that not the problem but i'm not a damsel in distress who needs to be carried or protected. I know how to take care of myself.  
-Theo, look at me, please. You're not a damsel in distress we all know it and no one here think different only because you fell asleep during a movie. Damn ,even Lydia almost asked Derek to carry Stiles inside her room because he fell asleep too. Also, we already talk about it, it's not because you know how to take care of yourself that you have to. I'm here now, you're not alone anymore. Let me be your knight in shiny armor. Let me protect you.” 

He didn't heard Theo's answer but he was able to hear them kissing and then falling asleep. Now, Liam could fall asleep, he didn't understood everything that happenned today but it's alright because in the end of the day -or early morning- they are all fine. 

One of the thing that the four teenagers understood with the prank is: 

It's all fun and games

…

'Til it's not.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence "It's all fun and games 'til it's not" is not from my invention. In fact i took it from the serie "Glee" and it's Sebastian Smythe -God, i love this character- who said it.


End file.
